


Under the Weather

by OhThatsViolet



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Flirting, Headaches, Humor, M/M, Undressing, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhThatsViolet/pseuds/OhThatsViolet
Summary: Elliott isn't feeling well on the flight back after a game. Octavio tries to make him feel better.
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Octane | Octavio Silva
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Under the Weather

**Author's Note:**

> Is there such a thing as too much domestic Miroctane? 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr & Twitter: ohthatsviolet

Elliott's head felt like it was going to explode as he buried it into one of the plush cushions in his room on the dropship. He'd had a pounding headache since the last game ended and he spent the whole afternoon praying that the post-game press events wouldn't go on for too long. Octavio had taken it upon himself to go and bother the other Legends in the search of pain medication on his behalf. Elliott whined pitifully to himself while he shifted about on the sofa-bed, unable to get comfortable. His clothes felt dirty and damp after today's stint in the arena but he just didn't have the energy to undress himself before collapsing into a sorry heap in his room. He’d never been the best with dealing with feeling unwell. His brothers would have made fun of him for it once, calling him a wuss despite sharing a similar quality themselves. Despite it being some years later now, Elliott still dealt with feeling under the weather the same way; curled up in bed, feeling sorry for himself. 

He winced when the privacy panel to his room was slid to the side, allowing the chatter from his fellow Legends to flow from the common area and into his safe-space to assault his ears. He clenched his eyes tight as the clicking of his partner's footsteps soon followed; each metal step feeling like a punch to the side of the head.   
"Hey, compadres! I told you to keep it down! Elliott has a headache!"   
Elliott groaned, forcing his face further into his pillow.   
"Tav... _shush_. Please."   
"Oh, mierda. Sorry," the speedster whispered, as he sealed them back into the room and did his best to tip-toe towards him. "Mira. Ajay gave me these."   
Elliott pried an eye open and looked at the pill packet and water bottle Octavio was presenting to him, gratefully. He forced himself to sit up and accept them. He swallowed them down, almost choking due to his eagerness.   
"Ayy, slow down a little," Octavio told him, giving him a light pat on the back. "I can't believe I'm saying that. The things I do for you, eh?" 

Elliott smiled meekly at him before dropping his head into his hands, his tired fingers rubbing over his forehead.   
"Hopefully those pills will kick in soon," Octavio said, beginning to remove his vest and stim belt. "You gonna get changed, amor?"   
"Do I have to? Can't I just...find a nice corner to crawl into and die?"   
"I don't think I can let you do that," the runner chuckled, dumping his gear on the floor, leaving himself in his cropped top and shorts. "If you were gone, what would I do for fun?"   
Octavio took a step towards him, concerned when his lover didn't crack a smile this time.   
"Hey...you're really having a rough time, huh? Want some help?"   
Elliott sighed loudly.   
"I don't know, babe."   
"I'll make it quick. Undressing you is one of my favourite activities."   
The trickster smiled slightly at that and nodded in agreement. 

Octavio started with the straps of his holo-gear, flashing his partner a reassuring, crooked smile when he noticed the glint of fear in his eyes as his beloved gear was taken away from him. Octavio set it carefully on the dresser across the room before dropping to his knees in front of his partner. Elliott had begun to remove his scarf and chest plate himself, so the runner's eyes fell to his feet. He wrinkled his nose as he hooked a finger inside the band of his striped sock.   
"Ugh, you could've warned me before I got down here. Your feet stink."   
"Hey, are you here to help or insult me?" Elliott asked, tossing his removed items away.   
"You know me. I just say it how it is," Octavio replied, with a smirk. "That way when I _do_ compliment you, you know it's true."   
He removed the other sock slowly, emitting fake, dramatic gags as he did so. The trickster rolled his eyes at the display but nudged the younger Legend's chest with his foot playfully, causing him to topple onto his backside.  
"I hate you sometimes."   
Octavio stuck his tongue out, wiggling his piercing at him in protest.   
"No you don't." 

Elliott stripped himself down until he was left in his undershirt and briefs, taking the opportunity to lay back down and pull a blanket over himself, while Octavio dumped his discarded suit in the corner of the room. It wasn't long until he joined the trickster, clambering his way onto the bed and sitting down next to him, clutching his handheld gaming console.   
"You don't mind if I game for a bit, do you?" he asked, already slipping his earphones in. "Flight back is gonna take a few hours with the weather, they said."   
Elliott merely grunted in response, flopping his hand into the runner's lap. Octavio slid his hand into his awaiting one and Elliott's eyes roamed over the small doodles etched into his partner's skin in faded-black pen. They remained in a comfortable silence for some time, until Elliott decided to speak up.

"I think I might try and take a nap," he said, rubbing his spare hand over his forehead. "Maybe it'll do this headache some good."   
"Alright," Octavio replied with a nod. "I'll be here."   
"I guess I'll have to give you your hand back now, if you're gonna enjoy your game," Elliott chuckled quietly, watching as his partner not-so-subtly pushed his console to the side and replaced it with his phone instead.   
"Nah, I changed my mind. Gonna do some replying to comments or something. I can do that with one hand! You're all good."   
Elliott gave his fingers an appreciative squeeze.  
"I love you."   
"Yeah. I know," Octavio quipped, receiving a light jab to his ribs in response, causing him to giggle.   
"Dick."   
"Ayyy. Now, is _that_ an insult or a request?"   
The trickster snorted into his pillow, despite trying to hide his amusement.   
"You are so annoying!"   
"Maybe," Octavio replied, teasingly. "But at least I know to make you laugh and feel better, right?” 

Elliott simply hummed in response, finally allowing his eyes to fall closed. Octavio had a point there. 


End file.
